Spark Knight
"Our only limits are the ones we place on ourselves." Spark is a playable character and is the sixth party member to join in Star Strike Chronicles. She joins Star Strike depending on if you speak to her a few times at Aurora's House, or if you leave Garnet City right after coming back from the invaded cities. She has multiple siblings, and is a middle child Appearance and Personality Spark is 16 during the events of the game, and turns 17 after Leaf. She has long blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail, framed by long bangs that reach down to the bottom of her face and light blue eyes. She's tanned and has an athletic build and stands at 5'6.5" During the game, she wears a light blue vest that reaches to her midriff over a black and white tank top with an "X" pattern. Under the vest, she wears black denim shorts with the cuffs folded back, with a lightning bolt charm hanging off one of the pockets. On her feet, she wears knee high sneakers with laces. She dons a bit of armor on her; a small shield on her upper right arm, and an arm protector on her left arm, followed by some silver armor on her white fingerless gloves. As revealed in a flashback, she was seen as a little girl, about four or five. She notably has a little above average sized bust with curves. Surprisingly, she has a nicer body than Stream. It's also noted that she doesn't seem to notice her more voluptuous figure. Her measurements are 34-26-36. In her Costumes, she tends to wear less sporty clothing, with bright colors, mostly blue. When she was a little girl, she wore girlier clothing; a light blue dress with short shoulder length hair tied back with a blue bow. Her skin was a lot paler when she was young and her face always showed a look of weakness. Despite being less feminine than the rest, there has been a few occasions where Spark was seen with her hair down, appearing more girly. When her hair's down, her bangs cover her right eye and it's shown how long her hair truly is. Spark is a bold, boisterous girl that is very loyal to her friends. A bit of a tomboy, Spark loves a good fight, and always tries to make herself stronger. She often pushes herself, and often looks out for her fellow comrades, especially towards the more fragile members of Star Strike. A kind and spunky individual, she's also caring and quite sensitive when people get to know her better. She can be quite blunt, and never hesitates to speak her mind, which can make her seem harsh at times. She states that she doesn't really care about what others think, and unlike a common stereotype for tomboys, she's fine with what she is and doesn't want to try to be more feminine. Her parents and Leaf parents run a Weapon and Armor Shop, and Spark often runs errands for them. She's shown to use a lot of their equipment. As seen in battle when times get tough, she shows a far more serious and rational side to her. Despite her tough and brave demeanor, she has a much softer side deep down. Her soft side is more evident in Part II, and she didn't like to show it in Part I, because she thought it made her look weak, but later in Part I, she starts to realize that she was wrong and starts to show more of her softer side in Part II. When showing her softer side, she can be really understanding, empathetic, and often tries to cheer others up and shows a more mellowed persona that can calm others down. In Part II, she's not as brash and bold as she was before, even becoming something of a peacekeeper. Spark is very loyal to her friends and typically anyone. She's very accepting of people and despite her always striving to become better, she'll accept that not everyone can be strong. She'll protect and care for anyone, always sticking by their side and watching their backs. When she was about four or five, it was revealed that she used to be really weak and defenseless, often being a target to bullies, despite the fact that she was athletic and could fight. One day, she was being bullied and Skye came in and scared the bullies away and left. Spark saw it all happen, and since then was inspired to be stronger. That, and the fact that her childhood friend Leaf, was strong too, inspired her to become a stronger person, and she set out to do so. Spark: But, I'm no longer that weak, needy girl I used to be! And that was, because of you! I was always bullied back then, always getting picked on because I was shy and quiet as a kid. But you were stronger than I was! And so were the others! You helped me realize who I could become! Everything changed after that... And I became what I am now! I won't let anything happen to me again! And I won't let anyone get hurt in front of me, because I was too weak to stop someone! ''-Spark to Leaf on how he helped change her.'' Over time, she became competitive, fiery, vivacious, and upbeat, loving adventure. She hated being weak and needy, which explains why she always tries to strengthen her peers and herself. It's likely that for those reasons, Spark always tries to protect and strengthen her peers, so they can defend themselves in the near future. Deep down, she knows she's not the stro ngest person. Along with her strong will, she is shown to be rather honorable, as she was willing to die for her friends in the Labyrinth, and she mentioned that she's not afraid of death. In the conversation between her, Zephyr, and Aurora about being Agents, she had the most insight, stating that she wanted to put her abilities to good use, as she was blessed with them and she might as well use that strength to protect those who don't have it. "Is this going to be a running gag?" She tends to be rather aggressive sometimes, and often smacks Leaf and a few others to keep him in line. She and Luna often work together to do so. At times, she shows a more relaxed side to her, such as when she lets Leaf win in a competition. When the others call her out on it, she blushes and stammers. In the game, it is shown that Spark has feelings for Leaf, and always has since they were little. Interestingly, the two tend to break the fourth wall from time to time, and Spark sometimes complains about the level design in the game, or points out different character archtypes which leads the others to become confused. Interestingly, she has no qualms about dressing up in girly clothing, but just states that she's not used to it. Stream: Sigh. How did you get lost in the grocery store? I had to find you at the Customer Service! Spark: Hey, at least I got a free lollipop! Abilities As an Agent, she has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc. Combat With her high athleticism, Spark is definitely shown to be one of the stronger party members. She is rather flexible, agile, and fast. In her fight scenes, she is able to put enough force and aura to obliterate the enemy, as seen in the opening when she was able to charge straight through a Golem Risen. Spark is a rather speedy Main Attacker, but doesn't have as much Skill, Evasion as some others. She has good Defence, Accuracy, and decent Strength. When paired up with Leaf, he can boost her Accuracy and Speed, allowing her to be extremely fast and will never miss. She can boost his Accuracy and Defence, making him into a fast tank. Weapon Wielding She wields a lance in battle, and is shown to be rather formidable with it. With her Lance, she can twirl and leap around in midair while attacking. Sometimes, she can throw her Lance around like a Javelin, and appears to have very good aim and control, since she never misses her targets. She appears to be able to jump fairly high, as she can jump up multiple feet in the air to land on a flying Risen. Magic In battle, she's able to unleash a wide array of powerful moves. Many of her attacks involve her charging her aura in her body and channeling it into her Lance. With the aura, she has a wide variety of moves to throw, from charging Elements into her Lance, or simply causing them to throw beams from it. Her Elements can form differently, for example, she can twirl her lance around in a spiral, and water gets formed, spiraling around her. Her Ultimate Move uses Thunder, which is her respective element, and she's shown to be able to summon Thunder from the skies by channeling her aura towards it. Miscellanous She's quite strong, being able to knock Leaf backwards with a single smack. It was mentioned that Spark can use multiple weapons, but prefers a Lance. She appears to have relatively high aura control, as she was able to create multiple forms of it easily. Spark's a decent strategist, and a quick thinker, although she doesn't seem like it. She was able to survey the battle scenes, and was able to analyze Zephyr's many strategies. Her ability to think quickly was distributed, when she easily figured out how to battle a large Hawk Risen by simply jumping on it and controlling it with her Lance by stabbing it through. Another example of her quick thinking, was in the Battle of Garnet, where she figured out how to defeat multiple Risen by climbing on a Wyvern's back and attacking from the air. With that, she was also able to lead multiple Wyvern into battle, defeating many Risen in the air. She possesses high knowledge of weapons and armor. And often helps out in her family's shop. It was mentioned that she helped test the stuff out and sometimes would help design it. Despite saying that she wasn't great at it, she was seen to be proficient to a certain extent. It was noted that Spark was rather bad at cooking. Leaf mentioned her cooking, which caused her to smack him upside the head. Spark sometimes made stuff for Leaf, and Leaf would somehow end up sick. The only person worse than her at cooking was Aurora. Stats Relationships Family *Spark's Parents- Spark often helps out at her parent's shop, and has mentioned that she will inherit the shop later on, or at least part of it. Before going on missions and joining Star Strike, she often ran errands for her parents by dropping off deliveries. Her parents seem to be fine with Spark's tomboyish ways. *Siblings- Spark was mentioned to have multiple siblings, older and younger. When Shadow went to Spark's house, they told him that they were a bit scared of Spark. She likes to train with them, even with the ones who aren't Agents. Leaf Underwood "AUGH! Don't make me smack you!" See: Lefark for more info With their parents being close friends and co-workers, Leaf and Spark were friends ever since the day they were born. Along with that, they are also next-door neighbors, along with Aurora. Leaf mentioned that they used to be rivals when they were younger, with both of them being athletes. The rivalry still exists somewhat, but only on Spark's side. They appear to have a sibling-type friendship, but Spark thinks of Leaf more than that. Leaf only likes her platonically at first, but later develops feelings for the former. It was revealed that Leaf used to be the stronger one, and Spark was inspired by him to be stronger, suggesting that that could've been the main reason why she had feelings for him. Their rivalry faded away after Leaf got rather lazy, and Spark lost some interest in sparring him, but always set out to make him stronger, because she knew about his potential. Although Leaf had feelings for Skye in the beginning, Spark didn't seem to really mind. Which could've suggested that Spark didn't really care if Leaf liked her the same way, she just wanted him to be happy, showing a selfless side to her. She never begrudged Skye for it, possibly because Skye didn't really have feelings for Leaf more than friendship. After Leaf realized what was the truth, he started to notice Spark more after the Labyrinth. When Spark sacrificed herself, she got trapped by these vines that drained her aura like crazy, and Leaf went to try to help her out, but Spark told him to stay put, because he would get trapped too. Spark told him to go with the others, and after Leaf hesitantly left, Spark wished him good luck, and that she always wanted him to be stronger for her so she would push herself further. After saying her words, she ran out of aura, and fell to what was presumed to be her death. She stated that he inspired him and that she was glad that he was able to come so far, glad that he was a source of inspiration to her. She made her final bet with him, stating that he owed her 10,000 gold if she came back safe. She deeply cares for him, as in one instance, she thought he was going to die and was about to cry. Instead of hitting him, like she probably would've done, she hugged him instead, relieved that he was going to be alright. Leaf was seen comforting her. After the events of Part I, Spark and Leaf were shown to spend more time together, and Leaf started to notice her more. They would sometimes get a bit flustered, but Spark would still show some acts of aggression towards him. Leaf mentioned that they were "sort of together" around the events of the Final Battle, and it is confirmed that they end up together, when a boy with Spark's blonde hair and Leaf's brown eyes is seen in the good ending. Aurora Candor Spark's female best friend. The two were neighbors, and they often spent time together. Spark especially looked out for Aurora, not just because she was fragile, but also because of their deep friendship. Aurora always viewed Spark as "one of the strongest people she knew". Spark was first seen at Aurora's house, dropping off Tomes for her, and she seemed to be pretty laid back there, suggesting that Spark often visited Aurora's house. They knew each other's weaknesses, and Spark would often try to train with Aurora, because she had low Resistance and Aurora had high Magic and Resistance. But it wasn't the only reason, she was also trying to toughen up Aurora as well. Spark believes in Aurora deeply, and often points out her attributes and strengths when the latter is down on herself. When Aurora was depressed, Spark was able to make her feel better. Humorously, Spark would sometimes ask about "Shadora", and that would leave the former to be rather touchy and flustered. It was stated by her that Aurora is scarier than anyone else she knows when she's mad. Even Spark is scared of Aurora when mad enough. Skye Hikari They have the most in common, and Skye is considered to be one of Spark's best friends. Although they didn't interact too much in the past, Spark still remembers when Skye defended her from bullies, and this was an important factor in her change in personality, making her a defensive person. Unlike many of the others, Spark doesn't seem to mind Skye's initial personality, stating it to be "cool" and has called her a "video game archetype". Spark seems to want to spar Skye a lot, and Skye sometimes agrees, and when she does, Spark is always seen to be really excited. She views Skye as a "potential rival". Spark likes to tease Skye sometimes, and on one occasion, made Skye mad because she ate all the cookies, and Skye got her "revenge" by trolling her relation with Leaf. They notably bond over being the only two females who wear shorts instead of dresses in Star Strike. When Spark sacrificed herself, this lead to Skye's remorse and horror. Spark saw the look on Skye's face and told her to "not look at her like that", and told her to keep going. She tries to make Skye feel better on multiple occasions. A prominent moment, was when they spoke at Loren about what was going to happen in the future, and Spark told Skye that she wouldn't let her die, no matter what. She also said that Skye was the only one who could make her emotional, showing her softer side. When Skye came back from the Fortress in an unlockable Scenario, Spark hugged Skye along with the rest of the girls and Shadow, which surprised the former which shows that Spark cares deeply for her. Because of Skye's impact on her past, Spark deeply appreciates her. Because of her, Spark vowed to get stronger and not let anything hurt her or anyone she cared about. In their Scenarios together, Spark is touched when Skye states that she's important to her. Zephyr Lumiere One of Spark's favorite training partners. She highly respects him, and often refers to him as "Boss". They don't interact much, but appear to be good friends. Whenever Zephyr trolls her, she never really shows any acts of aggression. She's loyal to Zephyr at all costs, and is willing to die to save him, showing how strong their friendship is. Spark knows how important Zephyr is to Lumiere, and she often tries to make him feel better when he's down. She has stated that Zephyr is one of the strongest people she knew. Though they don't talk as much with each other as with some others, they tend to motivate each other and train together. Shadow Hikari They appear to be close, because they both are close to Aurora. There has been a few times where Spark tried to make Shadow a better fighter, to make him more suited for battle. She mentions that Shadow has high potential, and often tries to fight him, but Spark always ends up beating him. Shadow in return, thinks of Spark highly, and views Spark as one of his closest friends. She seems to be the closest to him, out of Spark, Luna, and Stream, When some of the members of the party pointed out Shadow's "perky idiocy", Spark defended him. She told the others that Shadow would be a good addition to the team because of his naive ways, and the fact that he was simple and happy, something that she regards highly. One time he acted out of impulse to save a citizen and risked his team's lives, Luna was a bit mad at him for it, but Spark defended him, saying that he had good intentions. This shows that Spark cares about Shadow deeply. It's revealed that Spark thinks Shadow has great potential and is always happy to help him with his abilities. Luna Zedler Spark's partner when it comes to getting Leaf in line. Luna and Spark have a lot in common, both being rather tough and fiesty. When Luna first appeared at the Water Temple, Spark was seen to be excited. She seems to care about what Luna thinks about her and is rather amused by Luna's dark humor. They are very close friends. They often work together, and Spark seems to want to spar Luna a lot. Luna doesn't mind doing it, but a lot of the time she's busy giving reports to her Uncle and whatnot. She seems to have interest in whatever Luna has to say, because she tends to give the bad side of actions, allowing Spark to think of things thoroughly. The only time when Spark didn't agree with her, was when she scolded Shadow for making a rash decision, but understood where she was coming from. Luna in return, seems to be rather fond of Spark, and when she sacrificed herself, Luna was seen with remorse and she had an idea that Spark wasn't coming back, but believed in her. It's unknown how Luna reacted when she came back. With Luna, Spark states that she can talk to her about anything. Luna would sometimes ask Spark about her life with her many siblings, as Luna never really had any. When they talk about this, Spark would sometimes be hesitant, thinking it would be inconsiderate, because Luna once had a brother but he passed away, but Luna always reassures her, telling her it's fine. Blaze Stryker Blaze worked together a few times with Spark. The first time when they really worked together alone, was when they infiltrated the Furies' HQ. Spark found Blaze and stuck with him ever since until they found the others. It was revealed that Spark thought Blaze was cool, and she was always nice to him. Notably, she never really asked to train with him, probably because she knew he wanted his personal space from time to time. Blaze doesn't seem to mind her either, and he finds her complaining and breaking the fourth wall to be funny, even though he doesn't quite understand it. He seems to respect her, and views her as a good friend. Spark showed the most surprise when Blaze was revealed to be scared of ghosts and hated swimming. She also thought it was awesome that Blaze could communicate with other Animorphs telepathically. Spark isn't as bold around Blaze as she is around the others. As seen in their conversations together, Spark often leaves Blaze alone, but Blaze doesn't mind her. In one scenario, she gives Blaze this stone she helped forge as her appreciation for his teamwork with her. Glacieus Thorn He calls her "Sparky", but he never really did in front of her. So it's unknown how Spark would react to her nickname. Glacieus finds Spark to be scary and eccentric at times. In a Scenario, Spark kept wanting to battle Glacieus because they've never really before, and Glacieus kept running away and blowing raspberries at her. Stream: I understand that, but can’t you two solve things on your own? And besides, I’m younger than both of you! The third youngest! Anyway... I’ve noticed you two haven’t been eating your vegetables lately! They’re good for you! Spark: Well, so is iron, but I don’t see you eating metal! Glacieus: Nice save! fives Spark. Stream: Great galloping jelly bean on a stick... I’ve been burned. Despite that, they seem to get along. Spark praised Glacieus on his tonfa wielding, and Glacieus thanked her, calling her "awesomesauce." There were a few occasions when Spark smacked Glacieus, but that was because he was being hyper. They seem to both like coming up with cool battle formations and teams and this allowed them to bond. Also, at the Starlight Festival, they and Leaf planned a dance routine. Stream Tennant Aside from Aurora, Stream seems to be the one that Spark is seen to try to protect the most. She knows that Stream is rather fragile, and also views Stream like an older sister figure, because Stream always watches over Spark in a different way. Stream: Zzzzz... Stream is not home... Zzzzz Spark: Man! I need to wake her up! Um... her. Poke, poke, poke, Stream. Poke, poke, poke, Stream. Poke, poke, poke, Stream. Um, Glacieus died! Wow, that was harsh. Aurora spilled your makeup collection! PANCAKES! Leaf was pretending to be a robot with your gadgets, and he fell into a hole created by Aurora! Stream: up. What?! Are the devices okay? Oh, it’s you two. I had the strangest nightmare. Some awful haggy banshee was nagging me. She wouldn’t stop pestering me with questions. They are really close friends, and when Stream was in danger in the Labyrinth, Spark screamed for her to save herself immediately. Both she and Luna were about to do something, but when Stream said it was too late for her, Spark looked devastated. When everyone was forced to leave Stream, Spark promised herself that Stream would be alright. Creation and Reception In the earliest stages of development, Spark was actually meant to be a lot younger than the other party members, back when some of them were different ages. She was meant to have a brother named Erebus, who was actually a party member at the time. She was still a tomboy, and a bit childish and naive as she was about 10-12 originally. After changing parts of SSC, Lizzy made Spark similar to how she was before, but the same age as the others and a bold person. Spark was difficult for Lizzy to develop, because it's very typical that tomboyish characters like her are extremely stereotypical and not that likeable. By adding softer sides to Spark, as seen later in Part II and a backstory in her Side Quest, Spark became a better and more appealing character. It was also mentioned by Lizzy that Spark's hair was a bit hard for her to draw and make it look appealing, but her outfit was one of her favorite things about Spark. She placed third in the "Favorite Female Character" poll and has received mostly positive reviews. She was well praised for her sacrifice in the Labyrinth and her backstory which changed her into a stronger person, followed by her development shown most prominently with Leaf. Lizzy's comment on Spark: "I like her, I was actually quite surprised with how she turned out. Unlike most tomboys, which I'm okay with, she defeats a lot of stereotypes. I like how she's this strong, tough girl, but deep down, she's actually pretty gentle. Her backstory made me feel bad for her, and I understand why she wants to be stronger, anyone would in that situation. The way she's so determined to improve herself stands out to me. She's just got a lot of spunk and spice to her. Even though she's this strong person and can be harsh sometimes, she respects everyone and accepts everyone for who they are. She understands that not everyone can be strong, and she'll still stick up for them no matter what. Spark's a caring person, and willing to help anyone out. I understand that people tend to dislike tomboyish characters, but you gotta respect that she's the type who sticks up for everyone and anyone. She's very loyal, and I think everyone needs a friend like that who has your back all the time." Quotes "The truth is... I'm weaker than the rest of you." "Good luck... Leaf." "Don't worry! I won't let you die, no matter what!" "Aww Skye... You're the only one who can make me emotional, you got that?" "Don't make me smack you!" "Got it!" "Say that AGAIN!" "JERK!" "It's a fairly common archtype in video games. How nice." "Why do I even bother asking...?" "HEY EVERYONE! LEAF GOT BEAT UP BY A LITTLE GIRL!" "The real world sucks!" Gallery IMG_9190_zps5731a656.jpg|Spark grabbing her Lance, getting ready for battle. IMG 20140717 114350.jpg|Alternate Costume: Red Wing IMG 20140717 114356.jpg|Alternate Costume: Focusing Power IMG 20140505 211011.jpg|Alternate Costume: Dark Noire IMG 20140717 223021.jpg IMG 20140717 223016.jpg|Alternate Costume: Landmaster IMG 20140717 221915.jpg|Joke Costume: Mustard... IMG_20140718_092041.jpg|Spark Annoyed IMG 20140728 200657.jpg|Cute Spark ^^ IMG_20140801_202130.jpg|She gets more and more busty with each drawing... IMG_20140801_174832.jpg|More feminine, cute, Spark IMG_20140801_202311.jpg|Not as feminine, but still cute! Trivia *She has an interesting manner of speech *Spark tends to defeat multiple stereotypes of tomboys in the media *Although she is mentioned to be tomboyish, she doesn't really act like it all the time, she doesn't really dress like it either. *All of her equipment is from her parent's weapon shop *Her respective Element is Thunder *A running gag is when Spark breaks the fourth wall and another is when she smacks someone. Another is when she takes her training to the extreme. *She admires the Legendary Hero: Starla de Cordelia, for her wisdom, skill in Magic, and ability to ride a Wyvern. She's mentioned that she wants to be just like her. *She is the only non-Lead character aside from Aurora and Shadow to appear as a child in a flashback. *She and Leaf both have the same theme, except Leaf's is more faster paced while Spark has a slower beat, reflecting part of her back story. *Spark and Leaf have a shared Ultimate Attack, only unlocked if the two have high enough affinity after Pairing Up enough *It was mentioned that she attained a high ranking during her time training as a child at a Training Academy. (Agents have to go through this.) She stated that it was a pain because she couldn't be with the rest of Star Strike and also complained that there wasn't any ketchup at lunch time at the high ranking table and disliked how they only had mustard instead. Related Pages *Spark's Theme *Spark's Attacks *Spark's Lances *Spark's Skills *Bolt Crusher (Spark's Ultimate Weapon) Category:StarStrike Category:Party Member Category:Girl Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Inc